Schattenpfade
by Lady Faceless
Summary: [Kurzgeschichtensammlung]Runeterra war ein Ort, wo der Wahnsinn einer einzelnen Person so viel zu erschaffen vermochte. Die Liga der Legenden konnte auch so viel sein – es war ein Werkzeug der Einzelnen und kein harmloses dazu. Aber für die meisten Champions war es einfach nur eine Möglichkeit ungehinderte ihre verbitterten, dunklen Pfade zu gehen, von denen es kein Zurück mehr gab
1. Antworten aus Sand Malzahar

Titel: Antworten aus Sand  
>CharaktereShippings: Malzahar  
>Kurzbeschreibung:"Es wurde stets behauptet die Gabe der Prophetie sei ein Geschenk. Ein Segen. Sie haben immer gesagt, man sei das Werkzeug von etwas Größeren.<br>Aber was, wenn man nicht entscheiden konnte, wen man zu dienen hatte?"  
>Inspiration: Gone - Pain of Salvation<br>(Just PoS~)  
>Anmerkung der Autorin: Malzahar gehört eindeutig zu mein Lieblingscharakteren in LoL, aber ich hasse diese Weise, wie er meist da gestellt wird. Er hat nie dies alles gewollt, aber der Arme wurde nie danach gefragt. Ich sehe ihn deswegen genauso als Opfer wie Kassadin eins ist. Außerdem regt mich es auf, dass er in den FF's extrem grausam dargestellt wird. Sagen wir mal so: Er ist grausam, aber nicht grausamer als er sein sollte. Ich muss ihn wieder mal zocken.<p>

_**Antworten aus Sand**_

Und letztendlich würde er sterben. Malzahar musste kein Prophet sein, um dies zu sagen. Die Sonne Shurimas schien unbarmherzig, der Sand glich glühender Kohle, seine Füße waren dabei ihren Dienst zu verweigern – es war sowieso schon verwunderlich, dass er soweit gekommen war – und jeder Atemzug bereitete ihm Schmerzen.

Was für ein Seher war er, dass er nicht einmal seinen eigenen Tod vorhersagen konnte?

Es wurde stets behauptet die Gabe der Prophetie sei ein Geschenk. Ein Segen. Sie haben immer gesagt, man sei das Werkzeug von etwas Größeren.

Aber was, wenn man nicht entscheiden konnte, wen man zu dienen hatte?

Dies alles war ein grausamer Witz der Götter.

Kämme er aus Ionia oder Demacia, selbst aus dem unansehnlichen Noxus, hätte er lernen können seine natürliche Begabung richtig zu nutzen. Aber in der großen Wüste Shurimas gab es diese Möglichkeit nicht.

Keine Magie begabten Menschen, keine Ansammlung von Wissen, kein Außenkontakt zum Rest Valorans.

Malzahar hat stets versucht seine Magie richtig benutzten zu können, seine unstetigen Visionen zu verstehen und zu deuten. Er hat Menschen helfen können – aber zugleich mit einer Willkür, die er immer abgrundtief gehasst hatte. Aber was hätte er anderes denn tun können?

Aber das Schicksal schien nicht auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Dies hat er verstanden, als dies „Rufe" begonnen hatten. Er hatte nicht sagen können, was es war, fast schien es eine Sehnsucht zu sein, die stärker war als er und mit jeden verstrichen Tag konnte er den verführerischen Zauber weniger standhalten, bis er keine Macht mehr darüber hatte und diesem nachgeben hatte in der Hoffnung auf Antworten und vielleicht sogar Erlösung. Aber er hatte ahnen müssen, dass dies nur sein Tod bedeuten würde. Er würde sterben wie er gelebt hatte – den Versuch die Antworten aus Sand zu lösen, die, wenn man sie zu lösen versuchte, in sich einstürzten und nichts hinterließen.

Malzahar hätte es besser wissen sollen. Also, was hatte er erwartet?

Plötzlich wurde zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen, als kraftlos in den Sand stürzte.

Sein Verstand, immer noch klar, nahm plötzlich war, dass er nicht einfach irgendwo in der scheinbar unendlichen Wüste war, sondern in einer alten, zerfallen Zivilisation befand. Es war eine schöne Stadt gewesen, einst, dass erkannte er – aber die Zeit hat ihre Tribute gefordert, der Wind hat den Stein des Obelisken verwittern lassen, aber es war auf eine groteske Weise schön geblieben. In der Ferne konnte er die von Wind und Zeit verfressen Götzenbilder für ihn fremden Göttern erkennen. Er legte eine Hand auf Steinpfeiler und ließ die Bilder, wie diese Stadt in ihre Blütezeit aussah, in sich hineinströmen. Seine Magie war immer noch sehr ungeschliffen und Malzahar wusste immer noch nie, wie er das volle Potenzial auszuschöpfen könnte, aber diese Technik, erlaubte es ihm zumindest in längst vergangen Zeit zu forschen und vergesse Erinnerungen zu finden. Damit hatte er sogar den Namen dieser zerstörten Stadt herausfinden können. Icathia. Er wusste, dass er von dieser Stadt schon einmal etwas gehört hatte, aber je stärker er versuchte die Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören, umso stärker entglitten sie ihm, als würde irgendjemand nicht _wollen_, dass er diesen Ort verstand. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Malzahar wollte seine Hand vom alten Gestein wegziehen, aber er stellte entsetz fest, dass sich tiefschwarze Magiebände gebildet haben, die langsam seinen Unterarm hochschlängelten. Als er versuchte mit Gewalt sein Hand zu entreißen, zog sich die magischen Fesseln um seinen Arm nur fester, schnitten in die Haut und ließen tiefrotes Blut aufquellen und den Seher vor Schmerz aufkeuchen. Eine Welle von neuen Bildern durchflutete ihn. _Runeterra, in nicht allzu ferne Zukunft, zerstört und voller Ruinen, heimgesucht von Monstern, welche scheinbar aus den schlimmsten Albträumen entsprungen zu sein schienen. Demacia, die Hauptstadt der Gerechtigkeit und Justiz, gebaut aus Gold und Marmor, drohte im Blutmeer zu ertrinken. Ein gefallenes Noxus, wo man verzweifelt versuchte einfach zu überleben und nicht mehr für Ruhm und Macht lebte._

Panik kam in den Propheten hoch, er versuchte Transparenz in seine Visionen zu kriegen, die Zukunft in ihre einzeln Handlungsstränge zu trennen, aber die Zukunft ließ sich nicht verändern.

Die Verzweiflung gewann die Oberhand und er besaß keine Kraft mehr sich gegen die Bilder und sirenenhaften Rufen zu wehren und gab sich diesen hin. Er öffnete seinen Geist für die verdorben Magie, welches mit den Vision ihn durchströmte, ließ ohne Gegenwehr es geschehen, weil er verstand, dass er wieder mal nur das Werkzeug von einer höheren Macht war, erlaubte ihr seinen Willen zu verändern, dass sie den größten Nutzen von ihm hatten und die Schmerzen ignoriert er gekonnt, als sein Sterblichkeit ihm entrissen wurde.

Denn dies war sein Schicksal, welches die höheren Mächte für ihn vorbereit hatten, welches er stets gezwungen war, zu dienen. Aber dies war Malzahar nun egal.


	2. Nachtgeflüster QuinnTalon

Wie ihr seht leb ich noch. Und die Story auch. Ein Weltwunder?

Titel: Nachtgeflüster  
>CharaktereShippings: Quinn/Talon  
>Kurzbeschreibung: Sie würde wohl nie verstehen, wieso er sich auf diese alles eingelassen hatte. Aber eins wusste sie: dass sie ihn brauchte.<br>Charaktersound: Sisters – Pain of Salvation(Es ist einfach Daniel Gildenlöw…)  
>AN: Erstmals, tut es mir leid, dass es solange gedauerte hatte. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass die Story gut geworden ist, aber ich muss sagen, ich mag sie irgendwie. Talinn ist ein Shipping, dass meiner Meinung nach verdammt viel Potenzial hat, auch wenn es kaum Fanarts gibt. Bitter, nicht wahr?

Es war selten, dass ein Liga-Match länger als 90 Minuten ging. Man könnte meinen stundenlanges Kämpfen auf den Richterfeldern wäre für sie zur Gewohnheit geworden, aber jedes Mal war wiederrum auch leider das erste Mal. Quinn seufzte erleichtert, als sie wieder in die Hallen der Kriegsakademie teleportiert wurde und die Anspannung von ihr fiel, schließlich war es nicht mehr nötig sich auf das Töten und Getötet-Werden zu konzentrieren.  
>Trotzallem war Quinn froh, dass sie dieses Match gewonnen haben. Draven, welcher scheinbar nicht glauben konnte, dass er gegen die demacianische Schützin verloren hatte, schnaufte Zyra an, was für ein nutzloser Support sie doch sei und bekam deswegen von Nami, welche der Demacianerin im letzen Kampf tatkräftig zur Seite gestanden hatte, eine geschellt.<br>Hecarim machte sich ohne ein Wort davon, aber auch der Jungler des Gewinnerteams, Sejuani, schien sich für zu gut für die anderen Liga-Champions zu halten und verschwand ohne eine Geste des Abschieds.  
>Irelia wollte Fiora für das interessante Spiel danken, aber die adelige Duellantin schenkte der Ionierin nur einen gezwungen Lächeln, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zurück machte.<br>Cassiopeia warf Talon einen giftig-verletzenden Blick zu, murmelte zum Gewinnerteam diplomatisch  
>„Ein wunderbares Spiel, ihr habt den Sieg verdient" und schlängelte sich hinfort.<br>Das war hier das typische Verhalten der Liga-Helden: Die Verlierer wollten es nicht wahrhaben, dass sie verloren haben, aber die Gewinner gaben ihnen nicht mal einen Lächeln, egal wie gut sie sich geschlagen haben.  
>Ja, für die Helden von Valorans war Nächstenliebe leider meisten doch nur ein Fremdwort.<br>Quinns Aufmerksamkeit löste sich ihren Verbündeten und Gegner und wanderte stattdessen zu ihren Partner Valor zu.  
>„Val, wäre es okay, wenn wir heut' 'ne Nacht hier verbringen würden? Ich bin ziemlich fertig und hab, wenn ich ehrlich bin, wenig Lust einer schlecht gelaunten Fiora auf dem Rückweg zu begegnen." Valor krächzte und Quinn schüttelte darauf nur den Kopf „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, Val? Ich bin wirklich fertig. Nein, es hat absolut nichts damit zu tun. Und nein, das ist kein Grund sie zu beleidigen, Val."<br>Sie konnte nicht das Bild aus dem Kopf bekommen, wie bescheuerte es für eine außenstehende Person wirken muss sie hier zu sehen – eine demacianische Elite-Schützin -, welche mit einem Vogel so redete, als sei es eine Person, die ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seiten stehen konnte. Die Sache war eben die – das tat Valor tatsächlich, egal wie bescheuert das wirken konnte.  
>„Val, wo bleiben nur deine Manieren? Es gibt absolut nichts an dem Hause Laurent auszusetzten! Können wir das Thema nun beenden?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Manchmal bringst du mich echt um den Verstand, Val!"<br>Auch wenn sie nicht allzu oft in der Kriegsakademie war, so kannte sie das Gebäude gut genug, um selbst wenn sie vertieft in einem Gespräch war, zielsicher ihren Weg in den demacianischen Wohnflügel zu finden und blickte nur einmal kurz zu der Tür ihres kleinem Quartiers auf, bevor sie sie einhändig aufstieß.  
>Die Liga der Legenden bezahlte ihre Champions nicht – es war eine Ehre für seinen Stadtstaat kämpfen zu dürfen – so gab aber diese für die Helden immer ein Ort zum Bleiben.<br>Obwohl die Kriegsakademie für ihre Helden keine Kosten und Mühen scheuten, so war Quinns Zimmer so schlicht wie ihre Natur. Das Bett war sauber bezogen, der Schreibtisch war aufgeräumt und das Pergament und die Feder griffbereit. Auf der Kommode waren Wechselkleidung zu sehen, ein Teil von der Kriegsakademie, ein Teil von Militär aus Demacia und ganz wenige Sachen waren auch direkte Geschenke gewesen wie von dem Kronprinzen Jarvan den Vierten oder Luxanna Kronwacht, also Kleider, die sie vielleicht einmal im Leben zu einem großen Ball anziehen würde, aber sonst nie wieder anfassen würde.  
>Aber das einzig wirklich kostspielige hier war der Hextech-Baum, welcher für Valor gebaut wurde. Obwohl es komplett künstlich war, konnte man ihn problemlos für einen echten Baum durchgehen lassen. Nur beim genaueren Hinsehen waren die feinen Maschinenteile, welchem einem Uhrwerk zu gleichen schienen, zu sehen und das Kunstwerk passte sich immer den Jahreszeiten an, so waren die Blätter nun braun und fielen allmählich ab.<br>Valor flog zu seinem Schlafplatz hin und beobachte Quinn mit seinem wachsamen Auge, wie sie ein wenig Geld nahm und rausgehen wollte.  
>„Ich will mir nur kurz in die Bar gehen und ein Bier zur Belohnung für den heutigen Sieg gönnen, Val." Der Vogel ließ einen Schrei aus. „Wie kommst du darauf, Val? Ich will wirklich nur ein Bier trinken gehen. In einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder da, versprochen."<br>Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Bar der Kriegsakademie.  
>Ausnahmsweise war diese einmal nicht randvoll. Bis auf ein paar Beschwörer, darunter einer welcher sich mit Sejuani einen Wettsaufen liefert, Talon, welcher allein saß und trank und der Barkeeper, war niemand anwesend. Quinn setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tresen, bewusst ein paar Plätze entfernt vom Assassinen und bestellt sich ihr Bier.<br>„Noch ein Runde auf mich!" Ein betrunkener Beschwörer taumelte zum Barkeeper. „Ich hab was zum Feiern! Schließlich hab ich dich, altes Pferd, geschlagen! Du hast ja stets behauptet, du als Mid gegen jeden gewinnen, doch hab deine Cassiopeia mit meinen Talon geschlagen!"  
>Der Beschwörer von Cassiopeia behauptet nur wütend:„ Was kann ich dafür, dass diese Cassiopeia nichts kann und nutzl-"<br>Bevor der Beschwörer seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, war schon die berühmte Klinge von Talon an der Kehle des einfachen Beschwörers und der gewöhnliche, abendliche Lärm war mit einem Schlag verschwunden.  
>„Wage es nicht, Cassiopeia Du Couteaus Namen in den Dreck zu ziehen.", waren die einzige Worte des Noxier mit einer ungewöhnlich gepressten, ausdruckslosen Stimme.<br>„Talon!" Quinn spürte wie sie aufschrie und sprang mit ihrer übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit auf und sorgte dafür, dass sie den Liga-Champion und den Beschwörer trennte, um dem letzteren eine nähere Begegnung mit dem noxischen Stahl zu ersparen. Sie wusste die Situation muss entschärft werden und so schlug sie den Noxier mit der flachen Hand, zwang somit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu richten und ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einer andere entfernt und sie konnte deutlich den Alkohol in seinem Atem spüren und musste alle Selbstkontrolle aufbringen, um nicht seinem berechnenden Blick auszuweichen.  
>„Du bist betrunken, Talon", die Championesse spürte das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern in ihre Stimme – sie war sich sicher, dass er es ebenfalls merkte –, aber sie fuhr fort, „und kannst nicht mehr klar denken. Es könnte weitrechende, ernste Konsequenzen für dich und die Du Couteaus geben, falls du einem Beschwörer etwas antust.<br>In Namen von Valorans Frieden und dem Sinn dieser Akademie nimm Vernunft an."  
>Und falls sie nicht gerade mit ihren total-nicht-typischen-demacianischen Verhalten schon vorher die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte, so war die neugieren Blicke nun ganz sicher auf sie gerichtet.<br>„Ich denke für heute hast du genug getrunken. Ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer. So ist besser für alle beteiligten Parteien."  
>Zu ihrer Verwunderung nickte der Assassine zu dem Worten der Scharfschützin nur und kramte ein paar Münzen raus und schmiss diese auf den Tresen.<br>Man könnte meinen, dass man diese Unruhe so diplomatisch wie möglich zu lösen versuchen sollte, aber scheinbar war der angegriffene Beschwörer ganz anderer Meinung, schließlich konnte er so eine Drohung nicht einfach auf sich sitzenlassen.  
>„Du denkst, dass lass ich einfach auf mich sitzen?!" Er versuchte sich vor dem Champion aufzubauen, was aber absurde wirkte, da seinen Bewegungen durch den zu hohen Alkoholkonsum die Sicherheit fehlte. „ Du bist nur ein Liga-Champion-"<br>„- welcher für euch auf den Richterfeldern tötet und stirbt. Ihr habt kein Recht ihn etwas zu drohen, wenn ihr unsere Arbeit nicht zu schätzen wisst, Beschwörer", beendete Sejuani knapp den Satz und warf ihm ein Blick zu, der kälter als der freljordische Winter war.  
>Quinn hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich die Anführerin der Winterklauen von ihrem Tisch entfernt hatte und sich dem Chaos hier angeschlossen hat. Und sie konnte auch nicht sagen, ob ihr die Tatsache, dass sie sich für sie und Talon ausgesprochen hatte, gefiel oder Sorge bereitete.<br>„Bring ihn besser wirklich weg, Quinn", sprach die Freljordin ohne die Demacianerin anzublicken oder mit einer Wimper zu zucken, „bevor noch mehr Unruhen entsteht. Schließlich haben wir kein Interesse an Streitigkeiten. Zumindest", jetzt lächelt die dritte Heldin leicht, „nicht auf diese Art von Streiten. "  
>Dann begab sie sich zurück auf ihren Tisch und rüttelte an den Beschwörer, soweit Quinn wusste derjenige war, der zusammen im letzten Kampf mit Sejuani gearbeitet hatte, unsanft am Arm, aber dieser regte sich kaum, da er eindeutig zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte.<br>Schweigend verließ die Schützin die Bar mit dem Assassinen im Schlepptau. Sie merkte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, als sie den noxischen Flügel der Akademie betrat und hoffte in brünstig, dass niemand hier war, der sie sehen konnte. Sie fand Talons Quartier schnell – für ihren Geschmack nicht schnell genug - und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie dieses betrat.  
>Es war einfach und schmucklos, ähnlich wie ihr Zimmer, registrierte sie nebenbei. Jedoch war es keine Überraschung für sie plötzlich Talons Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, sie unterdrückte dennoch den aufkeimenden Impuls nachzugeben und den Kuss des Betrunken zu erwidern und stand einfach nur stocksteif da, bis er schließlich widerwillig von ihr löste.<br>„Ich dachte, wir haben eine Abmachung geschlossen nicht in der Kriegsakademie rumzumachen, Talon", murmelte die Demacianerin und wich seinem Versuch, sie wieder zu küssen, aus.  
>„Und doch", er zog sie mit einer Behutsamkeit, die man von einem Noxier nicht unbedingt erwartete, näher an sich heran, „bist du hier. In meinen Zimmer. Nur wie beide. Alleine." Er war bei weitem nicht so betrunken, wie er vorgegeben hatte, stellt Quinn fest und ihr gefiel die Präzision des Gedankens nicht.<br>„Es wird deswegen morgen bestimmt schon Gerüchte geben. Das könnte uns beiden ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
>„Denkst das wirklich?" Talon ließ sein Gegenüber los und begutachte sie genau. „Keiner der anwesenden Beschwörer hatte allzu hohen Rang. Und Sejuani gehört nicht zu dem Typ von Frau, die Gerüchte verbreitet. Außerdem", er drehte sich von Quinn weg, setzte sich auf den Rand seines Bettes und sie wusste, dass er jetzt hämisch grinste, „gehören wir ehrlich gesagt nicht zu dem beliebtesten Champions der Liga. Wer würde sich schon für uns scheren?"<br>„Nur weil Sejuani für uns Partei ergriffen hat, bedeutet es nicht, dass dies keine Folgen haben wird. Überhaupt", sie ging ein paar Schritt zum Assassine und blickte im tief in die Augen, „was sollte dein Auftritt vorhin in der Bar überhaupt? Ich bezweifle, dass du für mich so ein Theater veranstaltet hast."  
>Talon, welcher dieses ganze Gespräch scheinbar vorher zu belustigen zu haben schien, wirkte plötzlich wütend.<br>„Wie gesagt, niemand zieht Cassiopeia Du Couteaus Namen in den Schmutz." Seine Stimme war gefährlich tonlos und die Augen bekamen einen kalten Glanz.  
>Quinn schwieg eine Zeit, suchend nach den richtigen nächsten Worten. „Sie ist wohl sehr wichtig für dich, oder? " Obwohl er regungslos blieb, wusste Quinn, dass sie recht hatte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben Talon auf sein Bett „Als du der Liga beigetreten bist, sollte du doch gewusst haben, worauf du dich einlässt. Während wir kämpfen, nehmen wir es nur nebenbei war, dass wir eine Person töten, die uns was bedeutet. Wir wissen es, wir schämen uns dafür, doch…wir fühlen es nicht. Ich vermute mal, die Magie auf den Richterfeldern verhindert dies. Sie lässt nur die Gefühle zu, die wir als Waffe benutzen können. Zorn, zum Beispiel. Genug Zorn um sich in einen Drachen zu verwandeln, wie es Shyvana tut oder dem Tode zu trotzen, wenn Tryndamere kämpft. Aber wenn wir aber zurück im echten Leben sind, dann stürzen diese alles auf uns ein.<br>Ich glaube nicht, dass Cassiopeia auf dich sauer ist, Talon. Für sie bist du so wie ihr Bruder und daran wird die Liga auch nichts ändern können, egal wie mächtig sie so manchmal erscheint." Die letzte Aussage nahm sie zumindest an, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass die Beziehung zwischen Talon und Cassiopeia nur rein geschwisterliche Gefühle waren. So hoffte es die Demacianerin zumindest.  
>Auch wenn ihr Tonfall die ganze Zeit ruhig und bestimmt gewesen, so war sie jedoch nicht sicher, wie Talon die Worte aufnehmen würde. Das Problem war jenes – niemand sprach solche Sachen aus. Dabei betraf das so gut wie jeden Liga-Helden, die Beschwörer waren schließlich auch noch da, um dies mit ihren Schützlingen zu besprechen und ihnen zu helfen mit der psychischen Belastung klarzukommen, aber niemand, absolut niemand, tat dies. Es würde einem Zeichen der Schwäche gleichen und dafür waren die Champions viel zu stolz, um zu zeigen, dass sie auch nur Menschen waren. Und ganz besonders traf diese Tatsache zu, wenn man ein bekannter Assassine der noxischen Reihen war.<br>„Und, wie fühlt es sich für dich an? Das Töten, mein ich." Talon war aufgestanden und begann sich für das Bett fertig zu machen. Peinlich berührt blickt Quinn weg, als ob dies noch eine Rolle spielen würde, schließlich kannte sie seinen Körper zu ihrem eignem Beschämens viel zu gut.  
>„Ich bin da natürlich keine Ausnahme. Du kannst dir nicht vorstelle, welche Schuldgefühle ich nach einem Kampf habe, wenn ich Jarvan, Lux, Shyvana oder Shauna töten muss. Aber auch schäm ich mich, wenn ich gezwungen bin, Fiora oder Garen zu töten, auch wenn ich die beiden nicht besonders mag. "<br>„Shauna?" Quinn hörte Talons Unwissen raus.  
>„Vayne. Shauna ist ihr Vorname, wusstest du das nicht?"<br>„Nein."  
>„Viele kennen sie nur als die Jägerin der Nacht, also als Vayne. Sie selbst vergisst meistens, dass sie auch noch ein Leben außerhalb der Jagd hat." Die nächsten Worte wollten Quinn nicht recht von den Lippen gehen und sie war sicher, dass sie unglaublich unbeholfen wirken musste. „Und natürlich betreffen diese Empfindungen auch dich, Talon. Und es ist egal wie wichtig die Person für uns ist, wir töten sie trotzdem."<br>_Und doch ist dies nichts im Vergleich zu den Schuldgefühlen, die man hat, wenn man für den Tod seines eigenem Fleisch und Blut verantwortlich ist, dachte Quinn. Besonders, wenn es der endgültige Tod ist. Und das schrecklich ist, dass ich nie über dein Tod hinweg kommen kann, Caleb. Ich hab es versucht, aber für mich ist es einfach unmöglich._  
>Aber die Wahrheit war auch diese: Wie sollte sie je über Calebs Tod hinwegkommen, wenn sie jedes Mal an ihn erinnert wurde, wenn sie Talon sah, weil er ihren toten Bruder aufs Haar glich?<br>Alleine ihre erste Begegnung war schicksalshaft gewesen, genau wie die von ihr und Valor.  
>Es waren genau am vierten Jahrestag von Calebs Unfall gewesen. Sie wollte den Platz des Unglückes besuchen, um die Erinnerungen an ihren Zwillingsbruder zu ehren und die gute Schwester zu sein, die sie nie gewesen ist. Da hat sie ihn gefunden. Einen verletzten, noxischen Assassinen, welcher sie so stark an ihren Bruder erinnert, dass sie dachte, sie kriege keine Luft mehr. Sie hatte damals nicht anders gekonnte – sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht einmal jetzt es hätte es anders machen können – sie behandelte seine Wunden, obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihre Güte womöglich mit dem Tod zurückzahlte könne. Auch hatte sie ihm damals ihre Unschuld gegeben. Und sie hatte nicht erwartet ihn je in ihren Leben wiederzusehen.<br>Schließlich war es so, dass ihr Leben weiterginge – sie ist mit Valor dem Militär beigetreten, hat es geschafft gut genug zu werden, um unter dem direkten Befehl von dem Kronprinzen zu stehen und somit ihrem geliebten Vaterland zu dienen. Irgendwann erklärte Jarvan der Vierte, dass er wollte, dass Quinn im Namen Demacias auf den Richtfeldern kämpfte.  
>Eine Verantwortung, welches sie nicht mal ihren kühnsten Träumen zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Quinn tat alles, um der großen Bürde der Ehre gerecht zu werden, schließlich war sie stolz darauf für Demacia kämpfen zu können. Und doch konnte sie sich selber nicht vom noxischen Assassinen fernhalten. Sie hat es versucht, aber ihr wurde schon zu schnell klar, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage war, also hat sie begonnen, sich heimlich zu mit ihm zu treffen und war bedacht gewesen, dass dies auch ihr kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis blieb, sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand von dieser Affäre - wie es wohl die anderen nennen würden - mitbekamen. Ehrlich gesagt, sie hat keine Ahnung, wieso Talon sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Sie wagte es nicht zu hoffen, dass er sie liebte, sie war schließlich selber nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn liebte. Fakt war nur dieser: Sie brauchte ihn. Egal ob sie es zugeben wollte oder nicht.<br>Quinn wurde auf einem Schlag bewusst, wie unglaublich verletzlich er in diesen Moment wirkte. Überhaupt schien die ganze Liga stets zu vergessen, dass sie nur Menschen waren – zumindest ein Großteil der Champion – und das sie nicht irgendwelche Söldner waren, die für das Töten programmiert worden waren. Man hat ein Leben, eine Familie, Hoffnungen, Glauben.  
>„Ich sollte nun wirklich gehen." Quinn wollte aufstehen, aber Talon fasste sie an ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie fest.<br>„Bleib. Geh nicht." Es war kaum mehr als Flüstern, fast vollkommen geräuschlos, aber sie hörte es trotzdem. Zögernd fragte sie ihn: „Hast du Angst, dass du Albträume haben wirst?" Obwohl er wieder nicht antworte, sprach sein Blick Bände.  
>Diese Art von Albträumen kannte sie nur zu gut. Die Ruhe des Schlafes würden sie rauben und einen vollkommen aufgewühlt zurücklassen, während man sich Selbstvorwürfe macht und nur wartet, dass der Tag beginnt, um in der Arbeit seine Sorgen ertränken zu können. Sie hatte oft - nach Calebs Tod und bevor sie Valor gefunden hatte – damit selber kämpfen müssen. Selbst heute gab es Nächte, wo diese Träume wiederkamen und nicht mal die Nähe ihres treuen Partners sie beruhigen konnte.<br>Sie befreite sich von seinem Griff und antworte schließlich: „Okay."  
>Langsam zog sie sich aus und sie spürte Talons Blick beinah körperlich – sie wusste, dass ihre Beziehung hauptsächlich etwas Körperliches war, aber dies war ihr vollkommen egal – und legte sich dann zu ihm ins Bett. Morgen würde es Gerüchte geben, dass wusste sie, aber sie konnte ihn nicht verlassen, wenn er sie bat zu bleiben.<br>„Gute Nacht", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Und da lag sie nun hier, versuchte nicht an Caleb zu denken. Vielleicht würde sie Talon morgen von ihm erzählen. Vielleicht.


End file.
